


You Hear What You Wanna Hear

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve, Bucky's abs, Multi, Silly, Wet Clothing, implied threesome, mention of pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek. A ridiculous drabbly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hear What You Wanna Hear

Steve had been out with Sam doing some quick recon that day. He took the stairs up to his apartment three at a time and was just about to open the door when his enhanced hearing picked up voices coming from within.

_”Just hang on a second would ya?”_

_“You don't know how long I've been waiting for this...”_

_“I think I've got a fair idea, doll.”_

It was Bucky and Darcy. There was a rustling, Steve strained his ears trying to make out the conversation.

_"Maybe we should wait, Steve'll be back soon."_

_“C'monnn, please, give it to me Bucky!”_

_“I will I just need to get the wrapper off this thing...”_

_“Well hurry the fuck up, I need it inside me now.”_

 

Steve's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He swallowed dryly and nearly choked. Bucky and...Darcy? He should just walk away, it was...surprising, and also none of his business. But still. How long had this been going on? Bucky hadn't mentioned anything about dating anybody, or Darcy.... Yeah, he should probably just go down to the...

_”Okay, gimme your hand. That's it, good, just grip it firmly...now give the end a lil twist...”_

_“Bucky, I_ have _done this before y'know.”_

Steve heard Bucky grunt.

_“Jesus, it's so stiff.”_ Darcy let out a slightly breathy moan. Steve could feel his cheeks burning, he should really just leave and let... __

_“I know, just take it slow or it's gonna go everywhere.”_

_“Oh god I can't wait to get my mouth around it, I bet it tastes so good.”_

_"Yeah, and you deserve it sweetheart."_

__Okay, that was it. Enough was enough. Steve decided he wasn't going anywhere, in fact he was gonna stop this before his friends who should know better made a complete mess of his couch, or worse. He burst through the door a little too dramatically.

“Look I don't know how long this has been going on, it's probably none of my business, I know you're both adults and I respect your decision to see and do whoever and whatever you want but If you think I'm gonna stand by and let the two of you fuck on my couch when I'm not around I'm sorry but that's just not gonna happen!”

Darcy and Bucky stared at each other.

Then the cork in the magnum of champagne Darcy was holding on to suddenly exploded out of the top, ricocheting off the ceiling and shattering a lightbulb in the process. The spurting fountain of bubbles arced over Bucky's chest making him shudder at the coldness as Darcy swore blue murder while attempting to stem the flow with her thumb, only succeeding in directing the liquid into a more concentrated stream which sprayed her in the face. Darcy coughed and spluttered, about a quarter of the bottle of booze dripping from her hair and face.

“Oh hi Steve!”

“Steve. Good, you here to judge the wet t-shirt competition pal? Cos I think I won.”

Steve just stood in the doorway, mouth agape, totally not looking at the way the wet shirt was sticking to his best pal's chiselled abdominal muscles . “Uhh...”

Bucky peeled himself from the couch taking the bottle from Darcy and throwing her a cloth from the kitchen. “Darcy got her agent status confirmed today, so we were about to celebrate. We were waiting for you actually.” He took down three glasses from the rack and poured out the champagne before stripping off the damp t-shirt on the way to Steve's bedroom. Steve really had to talk to him about stealing his clothes.

Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Oh. Oh...wow, Darcy that's great! Congratulations, welcome to the team!” 

Darcy grinned as she squeezed the cloth around her hair. “Thanks Steve, it means a lot. Did you and Sam find out anything?”

Steve blinked, it seemed like they both had forgotten or not noticed his prior blundering spiel.  
"Yeah, no, it was quiet y'know. Might need to go back and do some extra digging."

Darcy nodded. It looked like he had managed to get away with it. 

~

Later, the three of them were happily sprawled on Steve's couch watching the Princess Bride having finished the pile of delivery pizzas and now working on the second bottle of champagne. Darcy was snuggled in between the boys.

“So Steve, when you said you don't want us fucking on your couch, would it be more acceptable if you were involved in said fucking?” She said plainly, still focussed on the movie.

Steve sat up slightly, looking over at Bucky who merely raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him.  
“I believe the lady asked you a question Stevie.”

Well, it was definitely shaping up to be an interesting night.


End file.
